


before before before

by miidniight



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Being Boys, Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Platonic Flirting, Platonic Relationships, theyre friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miidniight/pseuds/miidniight
Summary: George is just trying to move on.---Or, the aftermath of Sapnap visiting Dream from George's point of view.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	before before before

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)!

Sapnap found him on the Prime Path near Tommy’s house, legs kicking back and forth over the canopies of leaves below. The rain pouring from the sky had drenched his clothes through by now, the hood he had pulled over his head doing little more than hanging heavy and sticking to his skin.

“How is he?” George asked, not looking up from where he watched his feet swing like a pendulum.

“A little thinner,” Sapnap started, footsteps echoing hollowly from his heavy boots through the wood. “Not anything bad, Sam’s been feeding him enough. The bruises and cuts are almost gone, and it doesn’t look like he’s gotten any new scars—”

“How _is_ he?”

“He’s…” Sapnap sighed, walking over to George’s side and sitting down next to him. The hood blocked most of George’s range of sight, but he knew that Sapnap was retying the headband usually wrapped around his head to stall for time. It was a trick he always used that never really worked. When he continued, his voice was quiet, unsure. “I don’t know, George. He kept talking about how eventually he was going to get out but he didn’t seem like he’d lost it like… before.”

Before the prison.

Before George had to watch as Sapnap and Sam dragged him away, hoodie in tatters and covered in blood, his mask cracked down the middle.

Before before before.

“Dream wants to see you.”

George scoffed, something acidic building up in his throat as he spat out bitterly, “Oh, I’m sure he does. We all know I’m the one more likely to take his side.”

He glanced over to see the pained look Sapnap was sending his way. His jet black hair was plastered to his forehead, only enunciating the hurt that was bleeding through his stormy eyes. “Don’t look at me like that,” George snapped, turning his head away when Sapnap began making interrupting noises. “He used us, Sap! He used us to fight his battles and his wars and then threw us away like we were trash, so _don’t_ look at me like that.”

Sapnap was quiet for a moment before George felt a weight on his shoulder, water squelching into his already soaked skin at the pressure. He pretended that Sapnap’s head wasn’t making his eyes sting as Sapnap said, “He’s still our friend, Georgie.”

“Is he? How much of the Dream we knew is left? How… how much of him was ever there to begin with?”

“It’s still him, George.” Sapnap’s voice was practically a whisper, and George had to strain to hear it over the thundering rhythmic pound of the rain on the platform they sat upon. “Even underneath all that bullshit he did, some piece of him is still there. I’m not saying that you have to forgive him, but help me tug that piece out. If only because everyone else deserves some sort of closure, and they aren’t going to get it from the Dream that’s currently sitting in that cell.”

The breath he inhaled shuddered in his lungs, catching on the barbs that were sitting in his chest and threatening to push the salt lining his eyes over the edge. George closed his eyes and tipped his head back, letting the tears that started their trek down his cheeks roll away with the rain splashing against his skin. He cried and wished he could go back to before.

Before three turned into two.

Before George was dethroned by one of the people he held closest.

Before before before.

* * *

George isn’t sure how long they sat out there, but by the time they headed home, they were soaked to the bone and dripping onto the floor of the still unfinished library. Karl looked up from where he was sorting books onto the few bookshelves they already had placed and blanched.

“What the heck? Jesus Christ, take your clothes off,” Karl exclaimed, dropping what was in his hands to hurry over to the chest where they stored spare clothes.

Sapnap giggled, pushing George off of where he was leaning on the younger’s shoulder. With a grumble, he watched as Sapnap slowly peeled his jacket off to chuck it into a corner with a wet ‘ _thwap_ ’. “If you wanted us naked, Karl, all you have to do is ask.”

Shooting a glare over his shoulder, Karl yanked out a pair of pants and threw it behind him, somehow managing to send it directly towards an unsuspecting Sapnap’s face. “Maybe you, Sappynappy, but I don’t want to see George naked when I’ve already seen his mom.”

“Oh, haha, very funny,” George responded with a scowl, catching whatever piece of clothing Karl sent his way. He shook it out to find a shirt wrapped in a pair of pants, soft and one of his favorites. With a huff, George spun his finger at Sapnap who rolled his eyes but obligingly turned around. “Karl don’t look, we’re changing.”

“If you’re embarrassed, it’s okay, Georgie. We know you aren’t as hot as Karl or I. There’s nothing to hide.”

“Shut up, I’m obviously the hottest because I have the better accent.”

“ _I’m obviously the hottest because I have the better accent_ ,” Sapnap mocked from behind George’s back. As retaliation, George chucked the shirt he had just removed and heard it land with a satisfying slap.

“What the fuck, dude!”

“Stop throwing your clothes at each other and change before you guys get sick,” George heard Karl call as he tugged on the dry clothing. It wasn’t exactly warm, but George could have melted at the way it felt on his frigid skin. A soft sigh bubbled from his lips as he fished his glasses out of his old hoodie’s pocket and wiped the lenses with the hem of a shirt that he noted with a bit of confusion didn’t belong to him. He shrugged. Whatever, it was clean and didn’t have ten pounds of water weight, he would take it.

“Are you done, Sapnap?” George asked as he placed his famous ‘clout goggles’ on top of his head.

“Why?” his friend called back, and George could practically hear the grin dripping from his tone, “Scared of seeing a little bit of skin, Georgie?”

“You’re horrible and I hate you.”

“You love me. And yeah, all good.”

As he stretched his arms above his head, George turned to find Sapnap running a hand through his drenched hair and shaking off the water like a dog. Karl just laughed as he made his way over, face planting against Sapnap’s chest for a hug. He obliged with a smile, wrapping arms draped in a plain black t-shirt around the other man’s shoulders with a relaxed sigh.

The grin George had been wearing slowly faded the longer he watched the two of them until he was turning away and wandering towards where his bed was wedged in one of the library’s corners. It had been a month since Dream had gone into the prison, and even longer still since George had truly considered them (at the very least) allies, but he still wasn’t used to not having him around.

Learning how to live without Dream was like learning how to write with his right hand.

George sat down on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and face in his hands. There was a quiet rustle from the direction of where Karl and Sapnap were standing and the sound of footsteps padding softly in his direction. Someone sat next to him before an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand rested on his arm.

“It’s gonna be okay, Gogmeister,” Karl said gently, “Everything’s going to be a-okay.”

George inhaled shakily, looking up to see Karl’s worried gaze on him and Sapnap standing nearby, concern etched into his features and the arms he had crossed over his chest. “Yeah. Everything’s going to be okay. We’re gonna be okay.”

George would move past before.

Before mushroom houses and spruce walls.

Before flower biomes and lagoons filled with squid.

Before before before.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to summarize this sorry for the shitty summary lmao


End file.
